Hardgore Alice
Hardgore Alice (ハードゴア・アリス), also known by her real name Ako Hatoda (鳩田亜子), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. She is the 16th Magical Girl of N-City who is apparently looking for someone. Appearance Hardgore Alice human.png|Hardgore Alice's human form, Ako Hatoda Hardgore Alice_full.png|Hardgore Alice Human As a human, Ako Hatoda has short black hair tied into pigtails. She also wears a pinafore-style dress. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Hardgore Alice has long, wavy black hair with black bows and a black headband. The headband has small pieces of lace attached to it. She also has dark grey eyes, and dark circles around them. She wears an Alice in Wonderland-style dress, draped in black as her Magical Girl Outfit. She wears a black choker with white lace around it. The neckline of her dress has white lave, and a small gray bow. She also wears black shoes and socks. Alice carries a white rabbit plush with her everywhere Personality Hardgore Alice is very rather monotonous, to the point if seeming completely emotionless. In reality, however, she is just very shy. Before meeting Snow White, Alice had a very low opinion of herself, to the point of considering herself a nuisance. This eventually drove her to try to commit suicide. However, after Snow White was kind to her, Alice wanted to repay her. This ultimately caused her to change her opinion of herself and decide to continue living for Snow White's sake. Should someone threaten herself or Snow White, Alice has shown to have no hesitation to fight them with the full intention of killing them. Despite her magic making her almost invincible, this did not make Alice overconfident. She was in fact very cautious when testing it. Alice also knew that she had to keep her true identity a secret, as she could easily be killed in her human form. Magic To regenerate any damage taken Hardgore Alice possesses the magic that gives her extreme regenerative properties. As long as there are any remains of her body, Hardgore Alice will not die. Her body will regenerate from the largest chunk available at the time. Poison and suffocation will also not work, as she can always regenerate tissues anywhere. She is virtually unkillable, despite being able to take damage. Despite having regeneration that trumps any damage, her actual regeneration speed is very slow. It is possible to completely kill her if enough damage is given faster than she can regenerate. In order to completely kill her, no part of Hardgore Alice must be present within the world. Every molecule must be accounted for. Special Item(s) Lucky Rabbit's Foot (Former): A magical item. Although it attracts good luck to the owner, the extent of the effect is unclear. She gave it to Snow White after meeting her for the first time. Stuffed Rabbit: Hardgore Alice's personal rabbit decorated with glasses and ribbons. She brought it around since it resembles Snow White. Relationship Snow White Snow White is Hardgore Alice's partner. One day, Alice had lost her key when Snow White walked up to her with the key in hand. The day she became a magical girl, Alice began looking for "the white magical girl" and eventually found Snow White. Sister Nana Sister Nana is Hardgore Alice's mentor. Weiss Winterprison Alice agrees to work with her, Sister Nana and Snow White. Calamity Mary Trying to avenge Magicaloid's death, Calamity Mary attempted to assassinate Alice Hardgore, but her attempts were futile due to her regenerating power. Magicaloid 44 To protect Snow White, Alice murdered Magicaloid after being decapitated by her. Minael As Minael tried to attack Snow White, Alice did not hesitate to attack her. Later, Minael became her stuffed rabbit, in order to discover Alice's true identity. Swim Swim She was mercilessly killed by Swim Swim in her human form. Fav Fav turned her into a magical girl. Hardgore Alice's Father Hardgore Alice's Uncle Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Hardgore Alice ranked #17. *In Fanbook 1, Hardgore Alice has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Wrong Impression: 5/5 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters